Como mágica
by Ayumi-tenshi
Summary: 30 fanfics::: Era a mágica que os unia, e também o que os separava. DracoPansy
1. Amoresperfeitos

**Nota: **As fanfics não tem relação entre si.

HP não me pertence, mas sim à tosca da JK.

**

* * *

**

**13. Amores-perfeitos**

* * *

"Quando nos casarmos," Os dedos dela deslizavam pelo cabelo dele gentilmente. "quero ter um jardim de amores-perfeitos."

"Por que amores-perfeitos?" Ele perguntou de olhos fechados.

"São meus preferidos."

Do colo dela, Draco riu. E ela, mesmo sem saber exatamente _de que_ ele ria, riu também. Porque era o que ela sempre fazia, aceitar sem questionar.

Pansy era uma garota como todas as outras; como elas, queria um dia casar-se com um homem que a amasse e constituir uma família, queria ter uma aliança no dedo e um nome diferente no papel.

E o nome que ela desejava ter era Malfoy.

Todos a aconselharam a desistir: os Malfoy eram uma das famílias puro-sangue mais antigas da sociedade bruxa, sua arrogância e prepotência tinham o poder de esmagar qualquer um que atravessasse seu caminho. Mas Pansy não lhes deu ouvidos. Conhecia Draco, sabia que ele seria incapaz de fazer qualquer mal a ela por qualquer que fosse o motivo.

Porque Pansy era como todas as outras garotas, e gostava de acreditar que sua vida era um conto-de-fadas.

Por isso ela distorcia a realidade, enfeitava as palavras cruas que ele dirigia à ela, embelezava suas memórias ruins com detalhes inexistentes, e fingia ignorar a frieza e a indiferença. Valia a pena, dizia para si mesma constantemente, porque Draco era o príncipe com o qual ela sempre sonhara. E não importava realmente até onde ele seria capaz de ir, não importava que ele fosse longe demais para que ela o alcançasse, no final ele sempre acabaria voltando para ela.

O que era verdade. Draco sempre voltava.

Depois que foi forçado a entrar na floresta proibida.

Depois que teve seu braço gravemente machucado.

Depois que seu ego ocupou todo o espaço à sua volta.

Ele sempre voltou, mesmo depois de tudo, porque Pansy sempre esteve lá.

E Draco sempre fazia o que era mais fácil.

Até que o sexto ano começou.

No começo era sutil: ele dizia que não precisava que ela o esperasse acordada, que não o esperasse para o almoço, que não guardasse seu lugar nas aulas. Mas, aos poucos, o que era sutil se tornou gritante: ele já não falava com ela, nem sequer lhe dirigia um olhar.

Entretanto, ela não recuou. Não deixou de esperá-lo todas as noites muito além do horário, não deixou de esperá-lo para o almoço em uma mesa praticamente vazia, nem de guardar sempre o melhor lugar para ele em aula. Ela continuou como se nada tivesse acontecido, como se o mundo do lado de fora de Hogwarts não estivesse em caos, como se o mundo dentro da escola também não estivesse em caos. Ela continuou sempre lá. Mas Draco não.

E, quando ela achou que as coisas não podiam ficar piores, o sétimo ano começou.

Ela tentou, mas o descaso dele boicotou sua força de vontade. Ela percebeu – _finalmente percebeu_ – que não havia sentido em esperar alguém que não voltaria. Compreendeu porque a haviam alertado tanto, porque o nome Malfoy jamais acompanharia seu nome em um documento: Draco não era um príncipe, e o mundo em que vivia não era um conto-de-fadas.

Como qualquer outra garota, Pansy teve seu coração partido.

A guerra terminou. O mundo não era mais caos, mas tampouco voltara a ser o conto-de-fadas que ela idealizara. Era apenas o campo de batalha vazio de onde ela se retirava humilhada, vencida por algo que ela não conseguia - _não queria_ - entender. Ela simplesmente fez o de sempre: aceitou sem questionar.

Não tinha como saber que seria naquela hora, naquele único momento em que não estivera presente, que Draco viria procurá-la.

Não tinha como saber, porque ela já havia desistido.

E, sendo assim, Draco teve de escolher a segunda opção mais fácil. A irmã de uma ex-colega, a caçula de uma família influente e rica, a menina que espreitava suas sombras por onde quer que fosse. Não era o que ele esperava, mas era fácil. Mais fácil do que ele imaginara a princípio, inclusive.

Foi de longe que Pansy soube do casamento deles. Também foi de longe que soube do nascimento de seu primeiro filho. Não queria se envolver com aquela família, se possível.

Contudo, o mundo bruxo era pequeno. As famílias estavam todas interligadas, principalmente as de puro-sangue, principalmente as antigas.

As desculpas dela se tornaram gradativamente mais escassas, até que, no aniversário de três anos do filho do casal, ela foi socialmente obrigada a comparecer. Já era hora de engolir seu orgulho e sua dor.

Qual foi a sua surpresa, no entanto, ao chegar e se deparar com o jardim em frente à mansão do casal Malfoy.

"Amores-perfeitos?"

"São os preferidos de Draco." Astoria respondeu, sorrindo para a criança em seu colo.

E Pansy riu, mesmo sem saber exatamente de que.

.-.-.-.

* * *

Desafio do lj, 30cookies. 

C:


	2. Primavera

**1. Primavera**

* * *

_Outubro_

"E que tal esse, Pansy?"

A varinha de Dafne tocou levemente a página do Profeta Diário aberto em seu colo e as palavras do anúncio começaram a ser entoadas em voz alta. Pansy fez uma careta.

"Não serve; não gosto de animais." Descartou ela imediatamente, já virando a página do exemplar que estava à sua frente na mesa.

"Mas você não precisa gostar," Dafne rebateu "só precisa abrir cartas."

Pansy mexia os lábios crispados enquanto pensava; seus pés balançavam no ar e seus dedos pescaram outro sapo de chocolate de sua bolsa. 

"E o salário?"

Dafne encostou sua varinha outra vez no jornal e a voz entoou novamente o anúncio.

"Pouco, não acha?" Pansy desdenhou, brincando com o doce em suas mãos sem prestar muita atenção no que fazia.

"É um começo. Se gostarem de você, em pouco tempo terá um aumento." Dafne garantiu; um sorriso crédulo brincando em seus lábios. Sabia que amiga ficara tentada.

Pansy encarou o sapo imóvel entre seus dedos; não conseguiria se imaginar dando a notícia de que trabalharia como secretária num dos departamentos mais enfadonhos do Ministério da Magia – o Departamento para Regulamentação e Controle das Criaturas Mágicas – para seus pais. Imaginou a decepção nos olhos deles, em suas palavras e gestos. Se ao menos ela pudesse omitir-lhes a parte sobre ser secretária e contar somente a parte do Ministério...

"Pedem algum pré-requisito?"

Dafne passou os olhos pelo anúncio mais uma vez. "Somente que você seja formada."

Pansy ficou até mais aliviada. Seus N.O.M.s e N.I.E.M.s eram tão desinteressantes que era bem capaz de ela perder o emprego apenas por apresentá-los.

"E aí, vai pegar o emprego ou não?"

Crispando os lábios novamente, ela acenou com a cabeça, se sentindo mais derrotada do que quando folheava as páginas de anúncios sem ter idéia do que procurar.

A idéia de trabalhar nunca fora muito bem aceita em sua concepção de um mundo perfeito. Para ela, casar, ter filhos e morar em uma mansão faziam parte dessa concepção. Trabalhar era para idiotas.

Mas os tempos mudaram. Com a definitiva derrota do Lorde das Trevas, o mundo começou a girar novamente, rápido, muito rápido, rápido demais. A família dela, que simpatizou com o partido das Trevas quando estava em alta e o criticou quando deixara de existir, não sofrera com seu desaparecimento. Entretanto, os Malfoy, que por anos apoiaram e participaram ativamente de suas atividades, perderam tudo.

Sua conta em Gringotes foi congelada, seus fundos, assim como os fundos de todos os seguidores do Lorde, seriam usados para indenizar as famílias das vítimas da guerra – se é que se podia chamá-la assim. E eles foram deixados sem um tostão, forçados a trabalhar como se fossem cidadãos comuns.

E ela, como namorada do único herdeiro dos Malfoy, não podia apenas ficar sentada. Se estava disposta a pisar em seu orgulho e trabalhar, era para garantir um futuro rico e confortável para seu marido e filhos. Um investimento, por assim dizer.

"Boa garota." Dafne riu, fechando o jornal em seu colo e pegando um sapo de chocolate de dentro da bolsa da amiga.

* * *

_Novembro_

O trabalho em si não era ruim. Ela tinha sua própria mesa, sua própria coruja, e um uniforme bonito. Tudo o que queriam dela era que pegasse a correspondência e a repassasse aos sub-departamentos, lesse os memorandos, fizesse o café, e sorrise adoravelmente para todos os tipos de monstros que chegassem lá. O que não era de todo ruim, exceto talvez pela última parte.

Ela conseguira que ninguém ficasse sabendo da natureza de seu trabalho. Sabiam que era no Ministério, sabiam que era no Departamento de Criaturas Mágicas, e só. Ninguém precisava saber no que consistia; ninguém precisava saber que as cartas que chegavam nunca eram endereçadas a ela, que ela nunca bebesse o café que preparava, nem que nenhuma das criaturas que entravam lá sorriam de volta. Ninguém precisava saber. Era melhor assim.

Acima de tudo, não precisava que Draco soubesse. Já era suficientemente ruim a expressão em seu rosto todas as vezes que ela se voluntariava para pagar a conta, como se cada galeão que saísse de sua carteira fosse uma ferida em seu precioso orgulho.

Ainda se lembrava de como fora angustiante ver a expressão desgostosa dele da última vez que saíram juntos.

Mas ela sabia que aquilo não duraria para sempre. Sabia que, logo que a situação financeira dele e de sua família voltasse ao normal, tudo voltaria a ser como era antes.

Ela sabia porque tinha fé.

* * *

_Dezembro_

Pansy queria que aquele natal fosse diferente. Para ela, para Draco. Queria que aquele fosse o primeiro de muitos outros, quando a família de ambos se resumiria em apenas dois nomes, apenas duas meias na lareira, apenas dois presentes embaixo da árvore.

Ela queria que fosse _especial_.

Não era sua intenção convidar ninguém além dele, afinal, aquele era para ser um natal a dois. Só a dois. Mas, de alguma forma, um amigo deles ficara sabendo. Depois outro, depois outro, depois outro, até que, quando ela viu, metade da antiga turma de Hogwarts já havia confirmado sua presença no dia 24.

E se Draco não se importava com aquilo, ela também não. Talvez tivesse de gastar um pouco mais do que havia planejado, mas paciência, a felicidade e a satisfação de Draco eram mais importantes do que alguns galeões a menos.

Por isso ela não reclamou quando viu que havia mais pessoas do que seu pequeno apartamento alugado conseguia comportar. Não reclamou das manchas de vinho em seu carpete meticulosamente limpo. Não reclamou do fato de Draco nem ao menos ter-lhe dirigido a palavra desde que chegara.

Porque ele parecia feliz. Pela primeira vez em muito tempo ele estava rindo e conversando e bebendo e gritando, e parecia estar se divertindo _tanto_.

Ela não havia parado nem um segundo desde aquela manhã; cozinhara, servira e conversara; estava sendo a perfeita anfitriã, exercendo o papel para o qual praticara a vida inteira e o fazendo com exímia perfeição. Todos comiam, todos bebiam, todos conversavam.

Até que ela notou que Draco talvez estivesse bebendo um pouquinho _demais_.

Sorriu para Emília, desculpando-se por ter de sair assim, no meio da conversa, e seguiu em linha reta até seu namorado. Ou teria seguido, se Nott não a tivesse interceptado no meio do caminho.

"Pansy, o poncho acabou. Por acaso você--?"

"Ah! Mas é claro, Teo, eu vou repor em um minuto."

"Você é a melhor Pans!" ele sorriu e se virou, embrenhando-se no amontoado de gente que disputava espaço no pequeno apartamento.

Mesmo com a interrupção, ela ainda teria conseguido chegar até seu namorado se não fosse pela mão pequena e delicada de Astoria para impedi-la.

"Pansy, o pessoal está reclamando da falta do poncho." Ela informou em voz baixa.

Pansy olhou para o namorado a alguma distância, entretido em uma animada conversa com Tracey Davis sobre o último jogo de quadribol. Sua taça de vinho balançando perigosamente em sua mão. Talvez Draco pudesse esperar uns minutinhos enquanto ela repunha a bebida. Ou talvez...

"Astoria, você me faria um imenso favor?" pergunto de repente, pegando a garota de surpresa.

"Ah, claro, Pansy."

"Vá até o Draco e, discretamente, roube a taça que ele está segurando, sim?" ela pediu em um sussurro, apontando para o namorado alguns metros à frente.

"Mas por quê?"

"Digamos que é só por segurança." Pansy riu consigo mesma e, delicadamente, empurrou a irmã da amiga para frente, como que para incentivá-la. Astoria lhe lançou um último olhar duvidoso antes de seguir em frente. E Pansy, sorrindo, lhe deu as costas e foi para a cozinha.

Quando voltou, o recipiente fundo do poncho suspenso no ar ao seu lado sob o controle de sua varinha, logo percebera que Astoria concluíra sua missão, Draco não tinha mais nenhuma taça em suas mãos. Ao invés disso, ambos estavam engajados em uma conversa cheia de sussurros e risadas; os olhos de Draco se prendendo aos dela por algum tempo. Tempo _demais_.

Mas Pansy não se importou e continuou representando seu papel de anfitriã.

Porque, se Draco estava se divertindo, então ela também estava se divertindo. 

* * *

_Janeiro_

Draco dissera que iria passar o ano novo com ela. Ele dissera que passaria a primeira semana _inteira_ com ela. Dissera – ainda que sua voz entrecortada e afobada fosse difícil de entender quando estava assim tão perto de seu ouvido e sua cama de armação antiga produzia um barulho terrivelmente esganiçado a cada vez que ele se movia – que ficaria ali com ela todos os dias, de manhã à noite, do café da manhã ao jantar.

Ele dissera isso pouco antes do fim do ano passado.

Já era o oitavo dia do ano, e ela ainda não o vira.

* * *

_Fevereiro_

Um mês de silêncio. Nenhuma palavra de Draco. O mundo dela se tornara subitamente silencioso; silêncio nas ruas, no metrô, no trabalho. 

Londres era sempre assim vazia no final do inverno, ou era só ela que não ouvia mais nada?

* * *

_Março_

As primeiras palavras de Draco, depois de todo o silêncio, vieram em um papel rasgado, com a caligrafia torta, entregues por uma coruja alugada: _Astoria está grávida. Eu sou o pai. Desculpe._

---

O mundo sempre fora assim frio na primavera, ou era só ela que ainda não parara de tremer?

---

Seu chefe andava preocupado com ela, disse que seu café nunca fora pior e perguntou se ela não precisava de alguns dias de folga.

"Não, obrigada. Se parar agora, sou capaz de não conseguir mais acordar." Foi só o que ela respondeu, antes de sorrir para o duende carrancudo que acabara de entrar.

* * *

_Abril_

Draco mandou uma nova carta para ela, uma que ocupou um pedaço de pergaminho inteiro, que consistia em mais de oito palavras, que era escrita em sua caligrafia impecável e mandada pela graciosa coruja da família.

Em quarenta palavras, mais ou menos, ele acabara com tudo o que havia entre eles, que já houvera, que poderia haver. Explicou, mas sem entrar em detalhes, de como seu romance rápido com a irmã mais nova de Dafne – Pansy se recusava a dizer aquele nome – evoluiu para um relacionamento sério e um casamento repentino.

Ele inclusive a convidou a comparecer ao seu casamento nas últimas linhas. E Pansy achou que ele jamais havia tido tanta compaixão.

---

Uma semana se passou até que ela conseguisse juntar toda a sua coragem para escrever a resposta. E tudo o que ela precisou foi um pedaço de pergaminho, um pouco de tinta e uma viagem extra de sua coruja.

_Não poderei comparecer ao seu casamento, mas deixo aqui registrado meus votos para que seu filho seja saudável e feliz._

_Seu filho, não você._

Ela apagou as últimas quatro palavras antes de enviar a carta.

---

A resposta à carta dela chegou a menos de vinte e quatro horas depois.

_Desculpe._

Pansy rasgou o pergaminho e o jogou na lareira.

* * *

_Maio_

O casamento de Draco seria no fim do mês, dia trinta, às oitoda noite. Não que Pansy estivesse pensando nisso.

Começara a folhear o Profeta Diário daquele dia atrás dos anúncios de aluguel de apartamentos. Subitamente, o seu parecia grande demais, espaçoso demais, cheio de memórias demais, para que ela continuasse ali. Se tivesse sorte, conseguiria se mudar antes do dia trinta.

Bateram na sua porta uma, duas, três vezes. Ela cogitou seriamente a hipótese de não abrir a porta, era domingo, estava de pijama, seu cabelo era uma bagunça. Estava decidido: não abriria a porta.

Outra batida, e outra, e outra. Ela se levantou.

"Vá embora!" gritou para a porta fechada.

"Pansy." A porta respondeu; sua voz horrivelmente parecida com a de Draco.

Antes que pudesse lembrar a si mesma de que era domingo, de que estava vestida apenas em um pijama, de que seu cabelo era uma bagunça e de que faltavam somente vinte e nove dias para o dia trinta, ela abriu a porta.

"Pansy." A voz de Draco repetiu; seus olhos presos aos dela. Assim como um dia estiveram presos aos de Astoria.

"Draco." Ela disse, rezando apenas para que seus joelhos não cedessem e seus olhos não marejassem.

Ela não se lembra exatamente o que aconteceu depois disso. Não lembra se trancou a porta, nem de como suas roupas chegaram até o chão. A única coisa de que ela se lembra é do barulho terrivelmente esganiçado que sua cama fazia a cada movimento dele.

---

Mais tarde Draco lhe diria que havia discutido com Astoria naquele dia. Ele não contaria o motivo da discussão, e Pansy não quis saber. Ele lhe diria apenas que quando saiu de sua casa, seus pés instintivamente o guiaram até ali, e Pansy sorriria.

Ela sabia, naquele momento, que ainda haveria várias outras discussões como aquela antes do dia trinta.

---

"Sua gravata ainda está torta." Ela riu, desfazendo o nó.

"Vou dizer não." Ele disse de repente, olhando para sua imagem refletida no espelho da penteadeira do quarto dela.

"Não, você não vai." Ela ria ainda, completando o nó da gravata borboleta dele e a colocando no lugar certo.

"Falo sério, vou dizer não." Ele repetiu, olhando para ela agora.

Ela sorriu; um pouco convencida, um pouco magoada, um pouco feliz.

"Não, Draco, você não vai."

Ele sorriu também; um pouco derrotado, um pouco desesperado, um pouco contente. Ela era quem o conhecia melhor.

"Tem certeza de que não quer vir?"

Ela não riu, mas havia um ar de riso em seus lábios.

"Tenho. Tenho sim."

* * *

_Junho_

Seu chefe elogiara seu café outro dia, disse que ele nunca estivera melhor.

---

Era só ela, ou a primavera parecia não acabar nunca?

.-.-.-.

* * *

Desafio do lj, 30cookies.

:3


	3. Início

N.A.: Pseudo-continuação da 1. Primavera. É mais uma troca de POV, mas enfim.

* * *

**22. Início**

_Dezembro_

Ainda não parara para conversar com Pansy desde que chegara. Ela estivera tão ocupada com reposição de comida e cumprimentando cada um que chegasse; tão _independente_ e segura de si. Tão diferente da Pansy que ele se lembrava dos tempos de Hogwarts.

Desde a queda do Lorde das Trevas, desde que sua família, uma das seguidoras mais íntimas do Lorde, perdera todo o prestígio de outrora, desde que ele se vira forçado a trabalhar para não ser obrigado a vender a mobília para se sustentar, ela andava daquele jeito. Sempre trabalhando, mas sem nunca dizer em que, sempre ocupada, mas sem nunca dizer com o que, sempre animada, motivada, _feliz_, mas sem que ele entendesse o porquê.

A verdade era que a felicidade dela o incomodava. O incomodava tê-la sorrindo e dizendo-lhe que tudo ficaria bem, incomodava tê-la o encorajando a trabalhar mais, com mais afinco. Não era o que ele queria ouvir, não era o que ele _precisava_. Ele iria preferir que ela estivesse desesperada com aquela situação; sem chão, sem perspectiva para o futuro, tão afundada naquele poço sem fim quanto ele.

Mais do que nunca, Draco precisava de alguém que dependesse dele para ser feliz, para viver.

Por isso, quando a mão delicada e singela de Astoria pousou em seu braço, seus dedos rápidos tocando os seus e roubando deles sua taça de vinho, ele não fez perguntas. Não interessava naquele momento o porquê de ela estar com aquela taça na mão e não ele.

Seu único interesse eram os olhos amendoados daquela garota tão pequena, tão delicada, tão frágil.

Tão volúvel.

* * *

_Janeiro_

Ele prometera passar o ano novo com Pansy. Prometera a ela a primeira semana do ano, a primeira quinzena, o primeiro mês. Lembrava-se de ter prometido tantas coisas que agora ele mal conseguia enumerá-las.

No dia trinta e um ele saíra de casa, tendo como destino o apartamento da namorada – o apartamento pequeno, mas confortável e aconchegante, principalmente em se falando do quarto dela, mas que era alugado com o dinheiro da nova Pansy, da independente, da trabalhadora, da motivada e da insensível Pansy –, mas seus pés, seus traidores pés, o levaram até a moradia dos Greengrass.

Astoria tinha lhe dito que seus pais estariam viajando naquele feriado, tinha lhe dito que sua irmã estaria na companhia agradável de seu novo namorado, tinha lhe dito que estaria tão sozinha, tão desprotegida, tão desolada naquela grande casa vazia.

Ela abriu a porta e sorriu. Tão pequena, tão delicada, tão astuta.

"Espero que goste de champagne."

Champagne era ótima; era perfeita.

**o0o**

Draco perdeu as contas de quantas garrafas de champagne ele havia consumido naquele mês.

* * *

_Fevereiro_

Astoria era diferente de Pansy em muitas maneiras.

Astoria bebia champagne, Pansy bebia vinho.

Astoria gostava de sapatos, Pansy preferia roupas.

Astoria gostava de ir à festas, Pansy gostava de dar festas.

Astoria decorava suas paredes com quadros, Pansy as decorava com livros que ela nunca lera.

Astoria usava cores claras para pintar as unhas, Pansy preferia as escuras.

Astoria tinha olhos amendoados, claros, ambíguos; Pansy tinha olhos pequenos, escuros, diretos.

Astoria sorria, mas sem nunca fechar os olhos, Pansy sempre os fechava.

Astoria era dotada de astúcia, Pansy de determinação.

Astoria tinha uma cama de madeira, Pansy tinha uma de ferro.

* * *

_Março_

Aquilo não estava em seus planos. Na verdade, nada daquilo estava em seus planos, mas _aquilo_ em especial definitivamente não estava neles.

_Aquilo_: Astoria de joelhos à sua frente, em prantos, segurando sua cabeça com tanta força que ele teve certeza de que a vontade dela era batê-la contra o chão com toda a sua força.

Se ele tivesse coragem suficiente, tentaria fazer o mesmo.

Mas ele não tem. Então ele observa aquela menina, aquela garota, aquela mulher; tão pequena, tão delicada, tão _frágil_. Tão impotente diante de sua própria situação. Tão desolada.

Como ele.

"Vamos nos casar." Ele diz, mais para si mesmo, mais para sua consciência pesada, do que para ela.

Os olhos amendoados de Astoria o encaram por trás das lágrimas. Não há astúcia neles agora, só desespero, só esperança.

"Vamos nos casar e criar essa criança juntos."

**o0o**

Ironicamente, a primeira pessoa para quem ele conta a novidade não são seus pais. Ele pegou o primeiro pedaço de pergaminho que vê, a primeira pena amassada, e escreveu as três frases que estavam entaladas em sua garganta. _Astoria está grávida. Eu sou o pai. Desculpe. _E as despachou para Pansy.

* * *

_Abril_

Com as famílias informadas e os preparativos do casamento correndo, Draco finalmente encontrou um tempo para se sentar e redigir uma carta decente para Pansy, esperando que, assim, sua culpa e seu remorso subsidiassem um pouco.

Uma semana depois ele recebeu sua resposta: _Não poderei comparecer ao seu casamento, mas deixo aqui registrado meus votos para que seu filho seja saudável e feliz._

Ao invés de subsidiarem, sua culpa e seu remorso só aumentaram.

* * *

_Maio_

Bateu a porta atrás de si com tanta força que conseguiu ouvir as paredes do outro lado estremecerem. Podia usar mágica e se teletransportar para longe, muito longe dali, mas não queria. Queria caminhar e tentar acalmar seus ouvidos, seus nervos, sua paciência.

Se Astoria queria tanto organizar o casamento, o enxoval, o quarto do bebê, a decoração da casa, a comida do buffet, as lembrançinhas da festa, _por que pedia a sua maldita opinião?_

Seus pés caminhavam rápidos pelas ruas de Londres, algumas cheias demais, algumas vazias demais, todas muito sujas. Ele conhecia aquelas ruas, era por elas que ele caminhava quando queria chegar ao prédio de Pansy – isso quando não simplesmente aparatava lá.

Era tão mais fácil com Pansy. Tão mais cômodo. Pansy jamais reclamaria de seu mal gosto para cortinas, nem pediria sua opinião sobre qual aperitivo servir na recepção após a cerimônia. Não, Pansy faria tudo sozinha, tudo com perfeição, sem pedir uma opinião, sem reclamar e sem incomodá-lo.

Pansy o faria se sentir um rei. E ele precisava tanto se sentir um rei agora.

Então seus pés, seus traidores pés, o levaram até a moradia da herdeira Parkinson.

**o0o**

Como ele sentira falta daquela cama de armação de ferro e de seus sons esganiçados.

* * *

_Junho_

Draco gostava do champagne; champagne era ótimo.

Mas vinho era melhor.

* * *

Desafio do lj, 30 cookies.

Realmente detesto a nova formatação do ffnet. Ela some com as minhas quebras de narração!

Review?


	4. Paixão

**12. Paixão**

* * *

No exato instante que Draco pousou os olhos em Pansy pela primeira vez, ele soube que ela um dia seria a mulher ideal para ter ao seu lado. Tinham tantas coisas em comum, ela e ele. Não gostavam de trouxas (nem de sangue-ruins), gostavam de quadribol (ele de jogar, ela de assistir), sabiam que entrariam para a Sonserina, até mesmo riam das mesmas piadas. E ele poderia continuar a listagem por toda a noite, de tão extensa que ela era; só escolheu não fazê-lo porque a idéia de sair para brincar e aproveitar seu aniversário de onze anos parecia bem mais agradável.

**.**

Logo antes de colocar seu pé no trem para Hogwarts, seu pai o aconselhara: faça amizade com Harry Potter. Draco sorriu; seu pai nem precisava ter falado, porque era exatamente o que ele pretendia fazer.

Isto é, até que Harry Potter decidiu pelo contrário.

Com seu ego e orgulho feridos, ele voltou para sua cabine no trem, onde a voz estridente, as críticas ácidas e o olhar apaixonado de Pansy acalentaram seu desamparo e elevaram sua auto-estima.

Ela declarou naquele dia que odiaria Potter e seus amigos até a morte. E ele acrescentou o ódio mútuo pelo garoto à lista de coisas em comum que eles compartilhavam.

**.**

O dia após os exames para obter os N.O.M.s, um dia que deveria ter sido como todos os outros, com ele e Goyle e Crabbe sentados à beira do lago, ocupando-se em difamar todos os que passassem (ele difamava, Goyle e Crabbe riam e concordavam), começou errado. Começou ao avesso, como se tudo fosse parte de um terrível pesadelo do qual ele ainda esperava acordar: o dia começou com a foto de seu pai estampada na primeira página do _Profeta Diário _e uma carta nervosa de sua mãe.

Draco sabia o que aquilo significava.

Goyle e Crabbe sabiam o que aquilo significava.

E, dessa vez, a voz estridente só o irritou, as críticas ácidas só agravaram sua aflição, e seu olhar devotado só fizeram aumentar sua inquietude.

**.**

O sexto ano trouxe para Draco as olheiras e os fios brancos que ele achou que jamais teria. Dormia só quando tinha certeza de que todos já haviam dormido antes dele, comia só depois de certificar-se de que a comida era inofensiva, usava somente o banheiro dos monitores, e olhava por cima de seu ombro a cada esquina que virava, para ter certeza de que não estava sendo seguido.

Perdeu aulas, refeições, horas de sono. A única coisa a qual ainda ia religiosamente eram os treinos de Quadribol, mas até neles seu rendimento decaía consideravelmente.

Ele não via mais Pansy com a mesma regularidade. Era a falta de tempo para coisas inúteis, ele dizia para si mesmo. Mas nem nos treinos de Quadribol Pansy ia mais.

"Por onde andou a semana inteira?"

"Como assim, por onde andei? Passo a maior parte do tempo no Salão Comunal."

"Você costumava ir a todos os treinos de Quadribol."

"Mas é que tem feito tanto frio."

"Você ia até com chuva."

"Está certo, prometo ir na semana que vem."

Na semana seguinte choveu durante os treinos, e Draco notou que não havia nenhum guarda-chuva nas arquibancadas.

**.**

Draco parou de odiar Harry Potter. Assim, desse jeito. Simples, rápido e fácil.

O que não queria dizer que ele gostasse dele, não, de maneira alguma, ele simplesmente _tolerava_a sua existência.

A guerra havia terminado, o Lorde das Trevas havia caído, Goyle tinha ido embora, Crabbe estava morto. Tudo o que um dia ele tinha tido como certo, como imutável, como eterno, ruiu. O mundo em que ele nascera, crescera, vivera, ruiu.

E ele ruiu junto com o mundo.

**.**

Recomeçar, Draco descobriu, é mais difícil do que começar do zero. Ele tentou algumas vezes, mas falhou em todas. Faltava algo. Algo importante, algo que ele sabia o que era e que estava ali, na ponta de sua língua.

Ah.

Faltava Pansy.

**.**

_Toc, toc, toc._

Aparatar para dentro de um apartamento era fácil, o difícil era saber se ele seria bem-vindo dentro dele.

_Vush, vush._

"Draco? Oi."

"Pansy."

Ela ainda era bem como ele se lembrava. Todas as feições, todas as imperfeições, todos os traços delicados. Mas sua voz já não era mais estridente, e suas críticas de agora eram muito mais sutilmente venenosas. Ela ainda era a mesma Pansy, mas, de alguma forma, era diferente daquela que ele conhecera.

"Faz um tempo." Ele arriscou, enterrando suas mãos o mais fundo que podia dentro dos bolsos do casaco.

"É, faz um tempo."

"Você não mudou muito."

"Você mudou bastante."

"Não vai me convidar para entrar?"

Ela desviou o olhar; mordeu os lábios.

"É melhor não..."

Draco a encarou, sem conseguir esboçar uma reação. Aonde fora parar a Pansy que tinha tantas coisas em comum com ele?

Onde estavam o desgosto, o gosto, a certeza e o humor?

Onde estavam a voz, as palavras, o olhar?

Onde, onde estavam?

Porque eles foram embora?

"Eu errei. Você mudou."

_Click. _Foi bom não ter aparatado.

**.**

Todas as respostas que ele queria apareceram estampadas na primeira página do Profeta Diário do dia seguinte: _Família Parkinson doa generosa quantia para recuperação de Hogwarts._

Ah.

Então era por isso.

**.**

Goyle se casara. Pelo menos era o que dizia o Profeta Diário, em uma pequena, quase imperceptível, nota. Ele não conhecia a família da noiva, mas sua mãe dissera se tratar de uma antiga família russa.

"Bom para o Goyle." Ele disse, entregando o jornal para sua mãe.

"Você deveria se casar também." Ela disse, procurando a coluna social.

É. Seria bom para ele.

**.**

Astoria era uma boa garota e uma excelente esposa. Havia tanta complacência em seus olhos, tanta resignada felicidade. Ele poderia perguntar um milhão de vezes se ela era feliz com ele, e receberia dela um milhão de respostas afirmativas.

Mas faltava algo. Algo importante, que estava ali, _ali_, na ponta de sua língua.

Faltava paixão.

**.**

_Toc, toc, toc._

A porta se abriu. _Vush, vush._

"Draco?"

"Pansy."

"Mas o que--?"

"Você cortou o cabelo."

"É. Achei que precisasse."

"Ficou bonito."

Ela sorriu. "Obrigada."

"Vai me convidar para entrar dessa vez?"

"Melhor não. Não ficaria bem para um homem casado."

"Você não foi ao casamento."

"É. Eu estava com uma... você sabe. Mas meus pais foram. Eles disseram que estava lindo."

"Estranho, você sempre foi tão saudável."

"É, veio de repente. Você sabe..."

"Para falar a verdade, eu não sei. Por que não me convida para entrar e me conta?"

O sorriso se apagou. "Por que está aqui, Draco?"

"Precisava ter certeza."

Ela o encarou. "Certeza de quê, exatamente?"

Ah. Então estava ali. Ele sempre soube que estaria ali, os olhos dela sempre foram incapazes de mentir.

"Disso." _Mush, mush. Chuu._

Os lábios dela também não.

_Click._

**.**

Logo que Draco pousou os olhos em Pansy, ele soube que ela era a mulher ideal para se ter ao lado. Não tinham nada em comum, ele e ela. Ela não gostava de trouxas, ele sinceramente não se importava com eles; ele gostava de Quadribol, ela finalmente admitira que nunca se interessou pelo esporte; ela tinha orgulho de ter estado na Sonserina, ele nem tanto; eles não riam das mesmas piadas; ela ainda odiava Potter, ele não mais. Mas ele não perdia seu tempo listando o resto, a lista era longa demais.

Principalmente não quando ele a tinha bem ao lado.

_Chuu, chuu._

* * *

N.A.: Vocês não precisam de nota né? Não, claro que não. Vocês são excelentes leitores, sagazes leitores, e entenderam que a Pansy se distanciou do Draco para não sujar o dela. Claro que vocês não precisam de nota, que boba que eu sou.

Chuu, chuu.


	5. Talvez

N.A.: Gritantemente U.A.

_E se talvez a Pansy nunca tivesse amado o Draco?_

* * *

**21. Talvez**

A primeira vez que Pansy se descobriu interesseira foi aos sete anos. Seus pais haviam resolvido que já era hora de introduzi-la em seu círculo social; criar amizades, expandir seu mundo e tudo o mais. Eles nunca, em momento algum, lhe disseram para estabelecer relações verdadeiras e altruístas. Esse não era o objetivo. O objetivo era simplesmente estabelecer conexões, expandir seu mundo, angariar aliados. Para isso eles resolveram começar aos poucos, só para ver se ela pegada o ritmo.

Começando pela letra A. Avery, Aubrey e Abbott. Não um bom jeito de começar. Avery a gelou de medo, Aubrey a encheu de tédio e a menina dos Abbott conseguira conquistar seu espaço em sua lista negra logo de cara.

A seguir vinham os Bs. Bagman, Black, Boot, Borgin, Bulstrode. Excelentes famílias, algumas melhores que outras, é verdade, mas, ainda assim, excelentes para ter em sua lista de contato.

Seguiram-se os Cs (Crabbe, Crouch, Cuffe), Ds (Dolohov, Dumbledore), Fs (Flint, Fudge), Gs (Gibbon, Goyle, Greengrass), Ls (Lestrange), Ms (Macmillan, Malfoy, Midgen), Ns (Nott), Ps (Patil), Ss (Smith, Snape, Summers) e todos as letras seguintes até que se chegasse aos Zs (Zabini). Os Parkinson sabiam muito bem que muitos daqueles contatos de nada lhe serviam, mas queriam garantir um futuro para sua filha em que bastasse uma carta para que as coisas acontecessem.

Eles queriam que ela fosse uma figura socialmente ativa, uma verdadeira herdeira bem-relacionada que carregasse seu nome com dignidade e desenvoltura. E conseguiram. Apesar das primeiras tentativas frustradas, aos sete anos Pansy já era naturalmente esquiva, manipuladora e caprichosamente interesseira.

Uma verdadeira Parkinson.

**.**

Quando seu nome foi chamado pelo Chapéu Seletor, ela já conhecia cada par de olhos que, voltados para si, lhe interessavam. Os que ela não conhecia não lhe importavam, provavelmente eram todos sangue-ruins e traidores do próprio sangue. Ela já sabia quais os professores deveria bajular, quais deveria respeitar copiosamente, quais não precisava dar a mínima. Ela já até sabia para qual casa iria.

A única coisa que ela não esperava era a sua súbita separação daquelas que foram suas amigas – ou algo bem próximo a isso – pelos últimos três anos. A menina Abbott mereceu ser jogada para a Lufa-lufa, mas o que aconteceu com as gêmeas Patil fora pura injustiça. A Corvinal podia até não ser tão deplorável, mas ser confinada na Grifinória era o pior castigo que se poderia receber.

Seu único consolo era ter junto de si os contatos razoavelmente interessantes que lhe sobraram. Por isso ela tratou de sorrir afavelmente quando Emília Bulstrode lhe ofereceu uma travessa de batatas e Blas Zabini sorriu presunçosamente de sua cadeira em sua direção. Antes conquistar aqueles perto de si que criar falsas esperanças pelos que estão longe.

**.**

O primeiro rapaz que chamou sua atenção - o que quer que isso signifique quando se tem onze incompletos anos - foi Draco Malfoy; logo nas primeiras semanas de aula, por causa do incidente com o Lembrol do garoto esquisitão da Grifinória. A brincadera fora de tal modo malvada e astuta, que ela se sentiu imediatamente atraída pelo garoto. Claro que já o conhecia por influência de seus pais, mas depois de tudo aquilo ele definitivamente subira em seu conceito.

Nas semanas que se seguiram à essa, a impressão que o jovem Malfoy deixara nela não poderia ser menos que ótima. Alguém como ele, bem-nascido, bonito, audacioso, adoravelmente arrogante e um tantinho debochado, era exatamente o tipo de pessoa que ela gostaria de ter junto à si.

Passou a fantasiar romances, planejar casamentos, imaginar recepções e festas de noivado. Queria tudo de grande porte, tudo magnífico, tudo perfeito. Queria ter o bom nome dele ao lado do seu em sua assinatura e morar em uma casa à altura. Mas o sonho não demorou a ruir. Os meses que passara aperfeiçoando seu plano de um futuro perfeito apagaram-se em menos de segundos quando, no ano seguinte, o pai de Draco fora expulso do Conselho da escola.

Porque a família Malfoy podia ser bem-nascida, bem-estimada, rica, influente, e tudo o mais, mas estava, inegavelmente, em decadência.

**.**

O segundo rapaz que chamou sua atenção - o que, aos treze anos, não significa ainda lá muita coisa - foi Rogério Davis, capitão do time de quadribol da Corvinal. Alto, bom jogador, bonitão e carismático, Davis era o estereótipo do homem ideal. Hordas de meninas os seguiam pelos corredores, outras hordas gritavam seu nome durante as partidas de quadribol - Pansy sempre entre elas; era, inclusive, um dos membros mais proeminentes do fã-clube do rapaz.

Por isso, apesar de não entender absolutamente nada de Quadribol, lá estava ela em todos os jogos da Corvinal, mesmo os que eram contra a própria Sonserina, torcendo secretamente por Davis e deixando escapar exclamações preocupadas a cada balaço que voava em direção à ele.

Num desses jogos, em meados do inverno, mesmo sem saber o placar final e completamente alheia às expressões frustradas das pessoas que passavam por ela em direção à saída das arquibancadas, ela decidiu descer até o campo para falar com Davis. Pensaria no que dizer quando chegasse lá; talvez só fizesse algum comentário aleatório e deixaria que ele continuasse a conversa; homens gostavam monologar. Entretanto, não chegou a ir muito longe: era impossível chegar a menos de trinta metros de Davis. E se Pansy, que era capaz de subornar um colega mais velho para que tirasse fotos do rapaz desprevenido, julgava algo como impossível, era porque definitivamente o era.

Ficaria para outro dia; talvez ela tivesse mais sorte se o esperasse na saída do estádio após um treino ou na saída de algum banheiro.

"O que está fazendo aqui, Parkinson?"

A garota se virou, encarando seu interlocutor por um momento, sem saber o que falar - qual mentira inventar. Reconheceu logo Draco em seu uniforme de apanhador; seu cabelo estava desfeito e havia uma expressão feia em seu rosto bonito.

"Vim... vim... ora! Vim parabenizar você, claro. Esteve ótimo hoje, Draco." Ela sorriu, tentando assim disfarçar sua falta de jeito.

"Eu não peguei o pomo, Pansy." Ele declarou secamente.

"É, bem, mas, fora isso, esteve ótimo." Ela retificou, ficando cada vez mais sem jeito. Sentia que suas bochechas estavam vermelhas e que não haveria como escondê-las sem tornar o fato ainda mais evidente.

Draco a fitou por um momento, dividido entre irritação e diversão. Era óbvio que ela não fora ao jogo por ser amante de Quadribol.

"Tem alguma coisa pra fazer agora?"

Ela pareceu confusa por um momento. Apenas por um momento.

"Não exatamente, mas..."

"Ótimo, então você pode me pagar uma cerveja amanteigada."

E se Pansy fosse qualquer outra pessoa, poderia ter pensado que Draco usou de mágica para divergir sua atenção do alto e garboso Rogério Davis.

**.**

Aquela sua amizade com Draco Malfoy até não era de todo ruim. Há tempos já havia desistido dele com partido, assim como desistira de Davis, Diggory, Flint e outros tantos que chamaram sua atenção. Mas havia algo nele, algo que a atraía, que a eletrificava. Era mais que puro interesse. Era mais que a artificialidade a que ela estava acostumada. Era química. Era diversão.

Ela gostava de entrar no jogo de Malfoy. Se divertia bancando a heroína de melodrama em radionovela. Não era sério. Aqueles beijos roubados em corredores escuros durante os turnos de monitoria não eram para valer. Malfoy não era homem para ela. Ele era, no máximo, uma distração.

Uma divertida e interessante distração.

**.**

Pansy nunca se importara com política. Nunca se interessara em guerras. Não que vivesse alheia ou alienada, não, ela só não gostava de se meter. Tomar partido era arriscado demais. Por isso ela se mantinha em cima do muro, sem nem olhar para baixo para não ter vertigens. Por isso, quando a volta do Lorde das Trevas foi anunciada por um Dumbledore sombrio em um jantar de fim de ano soturno, Pansy decidiu no mesmo instante se distanciar de todos aqueles que estivessem envolvidos com ele ou contra ele. Ela deveria se manter neutra até o fim; até que um dos partidos ganhasse a guerra. Até que fosse finalmente seguro para sua reputação escolher um lado.

Muitos a conderam pelo seu posicionamento. Muitos a odiaram por ele. Sua lista de contatos diminuiu consideravelmente. Várias vezes ela namorou a idéia de se juntar ao Lorde das Trevas, e várias vezes manteve-se sobre seu muro.

Quando Dumbledore morreu, ela achou que enfim poderia descer; poderia levantar uma bandeira e se juntar aos outros, mas Potter ainda estava vivo. Potter ainda resistia. Mesmo longe da escola, se escondendo pelos cantos, fugindo, ele conseguia ser como Dumbledore. Estúpido e impertinente como Dumbledore. Se ele se entregasse e acabasse com tudo aquilo, ela poderia retomar sua vida, sua reputação. Potter atravancava seu futuro. Potter tirava seu sono e a sua paciência.

E ela odiou Potter com quem odeia a um cachorro sujo e sarnento.

**.**

"Pansy, preciso falar com você."

A garoto olhou para o Malfoy pela borda de sua revista com uma sobrancelha erguida.

"É importante?"

Malfoy, que antigamente podia ser considerado o garoto mais bonito e arrumado da Sonserina, perdera vários quilos desde o início do ano. Estava magro, despenteado, amassado e feio. Haviam bolsas negras debaixo de seus olhos e um leve tremor em suas mãos.

Ele olhou para os cantos do salão comunal vazio, seu olhar prendendo-se à lareira acesa, como se esperasse ver alguém ali ao invés das labaredas.

"Eu preciso falar com _alguém_."

Ele não era mais divertido agora que se aliara ao Lorde das Trevas. Tampouco era interessante. Seu cabelo loiro já mostrava pontos brancos aqui e ali; seus olhos azuis estavam descoloridos, envidraçados. Aquele garoto assustadiço e amedrontado, que procurava rostos por cima do ombro a cada dois passos e ouvia rumores ecoarem em seus ouvidos antes de dormir, não a atraia mais.

"Então fale com Goyle ou Crabbe. Eu estou ocupada, não está vendo?" E voltou seus olhos para sua revista.

A distração perdera a graça.

**.**

A guerra acabou sem nem ter começado. O mundo voltou ao normal, o Ministério voltou ao normal, Hogwarts voltou ao normal. A vida dela não foi excessão. Seu neutralidade salvou sua reputação e a de sua família. Depois de tudo ela ainda era bem-relacionada, bem-nascida, esquiva, manipuladora e caprichosamente interesseira.

Potter não morrera com ela secretamente desejara, mas não se podia ter tudo.

Ela foi convidada para o casamento de Malfoy com a caçula dos Greengrass, mas não chegou a comparecer. Estava viajando naquela época, e, mesmo que pudesse simplesmente aparatar, preferiu se abster do trabalho. Uma cerimônia como aquela não valia o esforço. Tinha coisas muito mais importantes para fazer.

"Parkinson?"

"Rogério Davis?"

"O que você faz aqui?"

"Ora, o mesmo que você, imagino."

"Não sabia que se interessava por quadribol, bom, pelo menos não a ponto de vir à Copa Mundial."

"Como pode dizer isso, Rogério? Eu sempre adorei quadribol. Nunca perdi um jogo no colégio."

"Mesmo?"

"Claro. Aliás, sempre fui sua fã."

"Você tem alguma coisa para fazer agora? Podiamos beber alguma coisa e lembrar o passado."

"Parece ótimo."


	6. Pecado

**Nota: **Além de curtinho, essa ficou meio introspectiva... :(

* * *

**5. Pecado**

Se Deus realmente existisse, se realmente estava lá, em todas as partes, observando cada ação, cada gesto, cada palavra, Pansy tinha certeza de que ela, em particular, já estava condenada ao expurgo desde o dia em que aprendera a caminhar sobre suas duas pernas. Mas ao invés do pensamento assustá-la e coagi-la a fazer apenas boas ações pelo resto de sua vida, ele apenas lhe dava uma estranha espécie de liberdade tranqüilizadora.

Se ela já estava condenada, podia fazer o que quisesse. Se o final seria o mesmo não importasse o que ela fizesse para se redimir, ela podia muito bem deixar a conversa de boa moça de lado e aproveitar.

Se existia um pecado, Pansy tinha gosto em dizer que já o praticara. Mais de uma vez, em diferentes contextos, com diversas interpretações. Ela os misturara, banhara-se neles, os respirava.

Quando ninguém estava olhando, ela comia como um trouxa do campo. Quando via um espelho, parava para mirar-se nele, não importando o quão atrasada estivesse. Quando estava de bom humor, podia discorrer por horas sobre a vida alheia. E, quando não estava, podia inventar as piores mentiras apenas para difamar e machucar.

Mas, principalmente, quando a oportunidade aparecia, roubava o que estivesse à sua frente. Respostas de uma prova, doces em uma prateleira, olhares, amigos, namorados. Se ela já estava condenada, então não havia nada que ela não pudesse pegar para si.

Foi assim que ela roubou a atenção de suas amigas; beijos de Draco atrás das estufas; resoluções de exercícios da sangue-ruim amiga de Potter; o colar de pérolas de sua mãe; o tempo, a atenção, a desesperança de Draco.

Ela teria roubado Draco para si por inteiro se pudesse, mas a oportunidade nunca vinha e ela ia deixando para depois. Contentando-se em roubar dele coisas pequenas, sem valor; uma pena velha, uma inimizade, um abraço. Ela passou a odiar Potter porque Draco odiava Potter. E quando Draco estava ocupado demais para odiá-lo, ela tomou seu lugar e odiou-o por ele.

Mas nela, que já era pecadora por natureza, o ódio cresceu e frutificou. Tudo era motivo para odiá-lo. Se ele não existisse, o mundo de Pansy seria melhor, mais feliz. Draco estaria mais próximo de ser seu.

Ela fingia contentar-se com abraços sem explicação, apertados demais para o seu gosto, olhares cada vez mais vagos e beijos cada vez com menos importância. O culpado era Potter. Tudo era culpa de Potter.

Ela quis roubar-lhe a vida, ela quis por um ponto final naquela brincadeira que parecia não terminar nunca – _Mas ele está ali! Potter está_ ali_! _(_ali_, a apenas um passo de morrer e devolver à Pansy a vida que de direito era dela) –, mas o momento não era aquele; a oportunidade não era aquela. Ela desejou a morte de Potter com cada fibra de si, mas ele não morreu.

Aos poucos, Pansy percebeu que a liberdade em que vivia nunca fora eterna. Em algum momento o peso dos pecados que cometera tão orgulhosamente teria de cair sobre ela. Algum tipo de punição ela tinha de receber.

O expurgo estava recém começando.


	7. Chá

**19. Chá**

A tensão é estranha, faz seu coração bater um pouco mais depressa, deixa sua boca um pouco mais seca ainda que a xícara que segura entre as mãos ainda esteja quente e cheia. Draco não diz nada; se ele também sente a tensão, não deixa que ela transpareça em seu rosto como ela faz; suas sobrancelhas alinhadas e bem-desenhadas não estão levemente franzidas com as dela – tensas. Pansy sente o queixo tremer e leva a xícara aos lábios para escondê-lo.

Um ano antes ele a tinha entre os braços e a beijava.

O chá não umedece sua boca como deveria, e ela adiciona outro cubo de açúcar para com o que ocupar as mãos. Seu coração bate tão forte e depressa que parece comprimir sua garganta, congestionando sua respiração. Os olhos de Draco estão perdidos em algum ponto da sala que ela não consegue ver.

Um ano antes ela abrira os botões de sua camisa no escuro dos corredores do subterrâneo.

Ela esboça um sorriso. Um pouco irônico, um pouco displicente. Não importa o que aconteceu no passado, ela afirma para si mesma com firmeza, não importa, não mesmo. Mas a tensão não desaparece com a velocidade que deveria; não esvanece quando ela pisca os olhos. A aliança na mão direita de Draco a encara como se o ouro pudesse rir de sua hipocrisia.

Um ano antes ele a pressionara contra as paredes geladas.

Draco toma um gole de seu chá e volta os olhos para ela, seus lábios retribuem o sorriso, mas ele é bem menos ácido; bem menos rancoroso. Pansy não sabe se ainda é cedo demais para ir embora, por isso desvia os olhos para sua xícara, vendo a borra escorregar preguiçosamente para o fundo.

Um ano antes ela o beijara como jamais beijaria outro homem.

"Desculpem-me o atraso," Astoria disse com um sorriso franco, acomodando-se em seu lugar ao lado de Draco. Sua mão direita também portava um anel, um mais feminino e cravejado de brilhantes.

"Não há porquê se desculpar," Pansy responde, e mantém seu sorriso no lugar apesar do modo como as batidas de seu coração machucavam seu peito.

Draco não sorri, e seus olhos voltam a fitar o espaço na sala que nenhuma outra pessoa pode ver.

Um ano atrás ele fora seu.


End file.
